


Abducted

by Ladygreenleaf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladygreenleaf/pseuds/Ladygreenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is captured while out hunting, will he survive? Will he be found?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day was nice; the sun shone brightly, the weather was still warm as winter was not yet upon them, and Kili son of Dis, brother if Fili and nephew to the king didn't want to be cooped up inside Erebor. So grabbing a few snacks, his cloak, his bow and sword Kili let Bilbo know he was going hunting. Bilbo of course told him to be careful and not to be out too late. 

"Of course auntie" Kili said with a grin and laughed at the annoyed look on the hobbits face.

"Off you scamp" Bilbo said shaking his head.

Still smiling Kili left the mountain heading for the nearby woods to hunt. He had been at it for a few hours and was about ready to call it an unsuccessful hunt when he saw movement in front of him. Drawing an arrow he knocked it ready to fire. So focused on the rustling in front of him he didn't realize the danger he was in. Too late did he find out as he was tackled from behind and Kili hit the ground hard enough to knock the breath from his lungs. 

"Look what we have here boys an dwarf to play with" Kili struggled at the massive weight pressing him to the ground. Finally he shifted enough and threw the orc off of him, getting to his feet Kili drew his sword.

"Ohhh lookie here, the runt thinks he can fight us" One orc laughed. 

"I'll take you all on" Kili said.

"Oh you will dwarfling, you will" the leader of pack said and barked something in their language, then the pack attacked.

To his credit Kili took out three of them before they got really pissed and began to overwhelm him. Finally the leader got his hands on him and knocked him hard in the head. Kili's vision swam and his world went dark, his last vision was that of the orcs laughing.

Hours passed and Bilbo was getting worried about the fact Kili had not returned and so went to Thorin. 

The king as always was happy to see his one. "Whats wrong?" Thorin asked seeing worry on Bilbo's face.

"Kili went hunting hours ago and hasn't returned"

"I'm sure he's fine but Fili and I will go look for him" Thorin assured and collected Fili and Dwalin came with not about to let then go alone.

The searched and called Kili's name before they came across the area where Kili had been attacked. They found the dead orcs, Kili's sword in the bushes and his bow broken. The dark haired dwarf was nowhere to be seen.


	2. Kili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this happened sooner then meant to.

Kili woke with a groan, his head was killing him and his whole body ached. He went to move but couldn't, he felt weighed down, managing to get his eyes open he saw he was chained to the wall. He tested the chains a bit.

"Don't think so runt, your ain't getting out of those chains"

Kili froze, he remembered. He had went hunting, the ambush, the orcs.

"Your ours dwarf runt" the orc leader said coming into the cell and ran his hand over the dwarfs face.

Kili jerked his head away and was slapped hard for it. Kili thought he saw stars for a moment.

"You will obey runt or you will suffer"

Kili snarled but it wasn't as effective as he had hoped for the orc just laughed. "I accept your proposal dwarfling, I will return for you soon"

Kili lowered his head this was not good.

******  
The orc returned later and had on only his underclothes.

Kili swallowed hard getting a bad feeling about this. 

"Your are mine, no other will have you, you will know only me" he growled and ripped Kili's clothes from his body.

Kili trembled and struggled the chains biting into his flesh.

The orc slapped him hard before jerking the young dwarfs legs open.

Kili tried to close them but the orc would have none of it. 

"You are mine" the orc growled and shoved a thick finger inside Kili who yelled. "That's it scream for me" the orc laughed and thrust his finger in and out before plunging a second into him drawing a bit of blood. 

Kili tried not to cry out again and barely but back his cries of pain.

The orc just laughed and threw insults at him before leaning back and removing his loin cloth.

Kili thought he was going to pass out upon seeing that monster between the orcs thighs. It was the same darkish color of the orc and the sheer length of it, never minding the girth. "No....don't please..." Kili pleaded.

"No, I don't think so" the orc said before he spread the legs again and with a growl the orc plunged into Kili who screamed until his voice cracked and no sound came. 

Kili felt like he was being ripped in two and he could feel blood, his blood. Kili cried out again and again as the orc took what he wanted. Kili didn't know how long this went on when the orc finally came inside of him, his cum feeling like acid to Kili.

The orc laughed and thrust a few more times before pulling out. "Your mine runt, you will never escape me"

Kili sobbed when the orc left.


	3. Thorin, Kili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the hits and kudos :) torture is almost over.

Fili felt like a fist gripped his heart as they looked as Kili's weapons and he craddled the broken bow to him. 

Dwalin looked over the tracks left by the orcs. "They went to the south"

"They only thing out that way is some old ruins...Fili go back to Erebor. Tell Oin to have his medicines ready and come back with Nori, Bofur and if you can tear him away Gloin"

Fili started to protest.

"Fili, if the orcs have Kili he may be hurt if he is Oin will be needed to treat him, if there are a large number we will need assistance. I know your worried, so am I but I need you to do this. Please Fili"

Fili nodded slowly and finally turned and began running back to Erebor.

Thorin looked to Dwalin. "Let's go"

Dwalin nodded and they followed the tracks.

**********

Kili was screaming in pain again as the orcs who was his tormentor shoved a thick fake phallis into him again and again. It felt like there had to be spikes on the end of it the way it tore into him. Kili was starting to black out from the pain when it stopped and Kili looked up barely getting one eye open enough to truly see. The orc leader had come again and the other moved away. "No...no...." Kili whimpered and the orc just grinned.

"Yes little dwarfling, I am not through with you" he sneered before he took Kili and forced pleasure upon him.

Kili felt sick to his stomach when he was left alone finally and managed to lean over before he vomited. He hurt everywhere and wondered if anyone had even realized he wasn't back yet he wanted to curl up into a ball but couldn't because of the chains.

He finally dozed off or passed out he wasn't sure when he heard sounds from outside his cell he shook as those sounds frightened him as the yells and howls filled the air. Then his cell door opened again, he whimpered and wanted to hide but he couldn't and the chains cut into his flesh as he tried to move. The orc leader was back but this time had his sword in hand. 

"Rescue has come for you dwarfling but all they will find is a corpse" he came over and jerked Kili's head back exposing his throat.

Kili shook he didn't want to die.

*********

Thorin and Dwalin slew the orcs that were on watch and as they entered the ruins they could hear Kili's screams and it was all Dwalin could do to hold Thorin back. "Thorin, you rush in there he'll be dead before we can find him. Think Thorin, we take them out then we save him"

Thorin nodded and Dwalin released him. It was bad luck one of the orcs sounded alarm before they were able to take him out. The dwarves cursed and fought like mad taking out any orc they found. They caught a glimpse of a large orc going away from the battle. "Kili..."

"Go Thorin I've got this"

Thorin nodded and fought his way past heading for where the orc went. He froze for a moment hearing the orcs words and he rushed in hearing whimpers. Thorin yelled as the orc went to cut Kili's throat it was enough and the orcs blade only knicked his nephews throat. The orcs growled and they fought, Thorin needed to finish this quickly. Thorin feigned to the left and came up on the right plunging orcrist deep into the orc killing him. Thorin looked upon his nephew his heart breaking, he took in the swollen eyes one completely shut the other nearly so. He was naked and then he saw the blood between his thighs and Thorin wanted to kill the orc all over again.

Dwalin arrived a key in hand and pressed it into Thorin's.

The cold metal brought Thorin back and he went to the chains unlocking them and carefully covered Kili with his cloak before gently pulling him into his arms. He spoke soothingly and tried to calm his nephews shaking. "Let's go home my little cub" Thorin said and carefully picked up his nephew who whimpered. "I know my cub, Oin will tend your injuries as soon as we get back"

Kili his his face in his uncles neck.

"Your safe now, I won't allow you to be hurt again" Thorin said as they came out of the ruins. The slight jostling causing Kili to cry out softly or whimper. The others finally arrived and Fili ran to his brother and Uncle. "Kee..."

Kili didn't look at him, didn't say anything.

"I think what's happened is finally hitting home" Dwalin said. "Best hurry and get him home, Gloin I need you find some wood for a litter"

"I'll carry him Dwalin" Thorin said. "Beside the jostling will aggrivate the issue"

"Fine we can at least use the cloaks and create a sling to pass the strain"

Thorin nodded and with Nor I cutting and Bofur tying and Gloin grumbling a sling was made and keeping Kili covered they got him into the sling and it around Thorin. Thorin worried when Kili didn't react and they hurried for home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read the story, please comments and kudos welcome. Please question at the end of the chapter.

Thorin carried Kili back to Erebor speaking softly to him, but Kili had stopped responding. Out of the corner of his eye Thorin saw Fili wanting despretly to come to Kili. Dwalin kept him from doing so as right now it wouldn't help. Finally the great mountain came into view and Thorin was relieved, he carried Kili to Oin's infirmary the dwarf waiting.

"Lay him down" Oin ordered and told them to wait outside.

They started to protest.

"Oin is right Thorin, I know we are all worried but oin can't help Kili if your all hovering about. Besides I will be helping as his assistant" Bilbo said coming over setting bowls of water and clothes down. 

Thorin finally nodded and they went outside.

Oin got a bit of a pain potion into Kili who was quickly out, as it would easier for oin to treat him. He and Bilbo gently began to clean the young dwarf, Oin shaking his head at the damage to his nether region. 

Bilbo wanted to be sick but he refused, Kili didn't deserve this but so help him he wouldn't turn away from aiding him. Finally the last of the blood was washed away and Oin carefully probed the prince to see how bad the damage actually was. He shook his head and Bilbo brought him needle and thread, and Oin began the task of stitching the worst of the damage. 

Thorin meanwhile paced outside the infirmary wanting any news be it good or ill, the waiting was working his nerve. The image of sweet, mischievous Kili bruised, bloody and torn hurt him so much.

Fili sat and constantly figited Dwalin putting a hand on his, Fili looked about ready to break down and the touch grounded him. 

The others sat none talking as they waited for word, each wrapped up in concern over Kili.

Finally Bilbo came out and at the sound of the door the hobbit was rushed by the dwarrows needing answer. 

"Let him speak" Thorin snapped.

Bilbo nodded in thanks. "Kili is sleeping. The swelling around his eyes will go down...there was....there was a lot of tearing...down there. Oin is confident Kili will heal, its just going to take time." Bilbo said rubbing his face. "Thorin...I...Oin wants to speak to you alone"

Thorin nodded slowly and went to see what Oin needed to tell him. 

The older dwarf was waiting for him. 

"Yes Oin?"

"There is something more about Kili's condition I didn't want to tell the others" 

Thorin felt dread grip him. 

"I'll know more in a few days...and knowing of what the line of Durin is able to do...I believe Kili is in a family way"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should Kili end up with? Who should Fili end up with? Your opinions matter s great deal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the kudos and everything else. It makes the dwarves happy.

Thorin felt as though his heart stop as Oin’s words went through his mind. “He’s….”

“I don’t know for certain Throin I will in a few days” Oin said again watching the King.

Thorin stumbled into the chair beside Kili’s beside and collapsed into it, and he wanted to kill that orc again and every single orc he came across. He took his nephews hand and no surprise Kili didn’t stir because of what Oin had given him. “My dear nephew…I am so sorry for what happened, so sorry”

Oin let him be for the moment and cleaned things up a bit he also made note on if he had what he needed. In case Kili was with child, and didn’t want it all babes were precious to them but in this case…it might be an acceptable circumstance. He really hoped it didn’t come to that, but in the end in was Kili’s decision, his if he deemed it medically unsafe.

Bilbo was only able to keep Fili out for a short time later as the blonde ran in and straight to his brothers beside. “Kee….” Fili said taking his brothers hand.

“He’s drugged, he’ll sleep for some time” Thorin said his voice a little rough from the emotions he was feeling.

Fili settled in beside his brother daring anyone to try and pull him away, he was not about to abandon his brother no matter what. Fili was dozing beside the bed when Kili woke hours later and at first Kili didn’t know where he was.

He bolted his mind not quite registering that he was safe now, that he was back in Erebor.

Fili woke with a start and saw Kili up and backing away. “Kili! Its me, your safe, your home” Fili said trying to approach his brother. He kept talking calmly and slowly he noticed Kili’s eyes start to focus, coming back from his nightmare.

“Fee….” Kili said just before he crumpled to the ground.

Fili ran the remaining distance and gently pulled Kili into his arms. “I’ve got you, your safe now. We’re in Erebor, your safe” He said soothingly and Kili clung to him with as much strength as he was able. Fili sang softly the lullaby their mother always sang them, and Thorin too. Kili didn’t respond other then to cling to his brother and that was the sight Oin walked in on.

“What happened?”

“He woke and panicked not realizing he was here and safe again” Fili said as Kili had began to drop off again.

“Alright, get him back into the bed” Oin said. “I need to make sure he didn’t hurt himself more”

Fili nodded and carefully picked his brother up and carried him back to the bed, and convinced him to let him go so he could make him comfortable. “Oin’s going to examine you Kee, and I’m going to be right here okay” He said quickly when he realized that his brother wouldn’t release his hand. Fili nodded at Oin who got started.

Fili gave only the briefest glances to his brothers wound, preferring to focus on his face and got Kili to try and focus on him even through the pain he felt.

Oin was gentle as he cleaned and tended to the wounds and gently pressed around Kili’s middle trying still to determine if he carried or not. It was still too early to tell, maybe in another couple days. He listened as Fili sang to Kili trying to keep him calm and distracted which was helpful. Finally Oin finished and recovered Kili with the blankets. “Make sure he rests” He told the blonde prince who nodded and Oin let them be.

Bilbo comforted Thorin in their quarters as the king sobbed holding on to him. Humming a soft tune the hobbit let him get it all out as he had seen the wounds firsthand and they were gruesome. Bilbo’s heart cried for the youngest Durin and he wanted nothing more then to take away all his pain but he knew he couldn’t, all he could do was be there for him and support him as he recovered. “Kili is stronger then he realizes, he will be hurting now but I have no doubt he will recover” Bilbo said soothingly and prayed he wasn’t wrong.

The company checked on Kili over the next few days, Fili spent most of his days beside Kili bathing his face and putting a poultice on his eyes that Oin had left. The youngest brother slept mostly, waking screaming now and then before being able to be calmed down. Finally Bilbo came and dragged Fili from the room making it quite clear he was to take a bath, eat and rest, in that order. He assured Kili would be alright and if something happened he would be awakened.

One of the others slipped in then and sat beside Kili gently caressing his cheek and called him his beautiful, secret love. Telling him he was sorry he had been hurt but he would be there to help him even if Kili didn’t know it, hearing someone coming he kissed Kili’s lips softly and was gone before anyone knew he had been there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and hits and everything. Remember comments are fuel for the dwarves. Also tags are modified.

Kili woke with a groan and tried to look around at the things around him, his eyes opened a little bit more then they had been. He wasn’t sure at first what had woken him he had heard a deep voice, but it was gentle not scary and he felt a soft kiss to his lips. A part of his sleep/pain filled mind said that it had been Dwalin’s voice but that couldn’t be. Could it? He couldn’t imagine Dwalin wanting him but especially not now after had happened.

One of the healers came over. “My prince, how are you feeling?”

“Hurts…”

The healer nodded and gently examined him, the wounds were healing at last. “Would you like something for the pain?”

Kili nodded and the healer left for a few minutes before coming back with something and helped him drink, Kili made a disgusted face..

“I know my prince but there we go, try and rest” The healer said kindly.

Kili was back asleep a short time later and when he woke again Bilbo was there beside him reading. He must have made some noise as Bilbo looked up and smiled.

“There he is awake again” Bilbo said and caressed the young dwarfs cheek. “How are you feeling my little Kee”

“Sore, tired, pain…” Kili said softly.

“I imagine so…Kili you know we are here for you don’t you? That you can talk to us about anything at all?”

Kili nodded slightly.

“We want to help you my Kee, but we can only do that if you will talk to us. We know what happened but…trust me when I say its best sometimes that…well that we talk about something that has hurt us badly. It will help” Bilbo said imploringly.

Kili said nothing, he was constantly relieving it again and again but he couldn’t talk about it no matter how much a part of him wanted to, another part wanted to just pretend it didn’t happen. He still didn’t know that he might be with child they hadn’t wanted to tell him til they knew for certain.

“Okay dear one, its okay you don’t have to talk yet but soon please” Bilbo said and kissed Kili’s forehead. “We will always love you no matter what”

Kili nodded he knew that, especially Bilbo and his uncle and Fili too. They wouldn’t abandon him but he just wasn’t ready to face any of this.

“Want some water? Or maybe a bit of tea and a bite to eat?”

Kili nodded. “Please…”

Bilbo smiled and left briefly but it was Dwalin who brought it instead.

“Bilbo says your to drink all of the tea and at least a bit of the food”

“Where’s Bilbo?” Kili asked a bit nervous.

“He was on his way and I offered to bring it when he got called by Thorin”

Dwalin set the tray down and poured the tea and went to reach to bring Kili’s head up a bit and he jerked away. “Lad I’m not going to hurt you”

Kili knew that, he knew Dwalin would kill to keep him safe. Kili nodded slowly. “I…I know…”

“Now may I life your head lad”

Kili nodded slowly and let Dwalin lift his head up and sipped at the tea.

“That’s it lad, good. Drink it all Bilbo said, make you feel better. Seems he thinks that tea will cure everything”

Kili finished the tea and managed a little bit of broth and some cheese. “Dwalin I….I…”

“Do you need to go lad?”

Kili nodded embarrassed.

“Its alright” Dwalin said. “Now you’ll have to tell me if it hurts” He said and carefully scooped Kili up and helped him do his business.

Kili whimpered as he was moved but he knew that couldn’t be helped as he didn’t want to piss on himself. Kili sagged against Dwalin his legs feeling wobbly, but strong arms held him. These arms were different, they were comfort, they were strength.

Dwalin carefully laid him back down once Kili was finished and tucked him in. “Get some sleep”

“Will…will you stay? Just until I fall asleep?” Kili said and tried not to sound needy.

“I’ll stay lad, go to sleep” Dwalin said settling in the chair beside the bed. Dwalin began humming the old tune he used to when Kili and Fili couldn’t sleep when they had been small little dwarflings. Slowly he watched Kili start to drift off, it worked everytime.

When Kili was good and asleep Oin came by and gently pressed around Kili’s middle, so badly did Oin want to relax but he didn’t dare but it looked like he may have been wrong about Kili being in a family way.

“Well?” Dwalin asked.

“I think its okay, I don’t think he is”

Dwalin nodded relived knowing that he’d love Kili regardless; of course the young prince didn’t know of his love but still.

What none of them counted on though they should have was as he recovered and was finally allowed to leave the healers rooms, Kili began shutting himself off from everyone. Even Fili and that started to scare his brother greatly. Bilbo knew that talking about what had happened, accepting it and coming to terms with it was the only way Kili could truly get better. They all feared that Kili would end up doing something incredibly stupid. Kili started getting sick a handful of weeks after his capture.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for the hits, kudos and comments also a special thanks to Elinoic for being a sounding board for me. Also please don't kill me and tissues maybe.

Thorin watched Bilbo pace their chambers and the king didn’t blame his husband at all really. “Bilbo…you know as well as I that you are Kili’s best chance, I’m not forcing you to tell him…I’m just suggesting it might not be a bad idea”

“I know…I know and your right Thorin but you’re the only one who knows and I…well I always thought it would be that way honestly. I’m worried about Kili, he’s been silent for far too long, Fili tells me he can’t even get him to respond anymore. Fili! I mean if his own brother can’t…” Bilbo sighed and rubbed his face. “I’ll go talk to Kili” Bilbo kissed Thorin before leaving their rooms and headed down to Kili’s and knocked. No surprise no one answered. Bilbo carefully pushed the door open and had to blink at the dimness and sheer coldness of the room. 

Muttering to himself he headed over and got the fire going allowing warmth and light to fill the room, Bilbo looked and didn’t see Kili so he headed for the bedroom and there he was curled up on the bed. He looked liked he hadn’t eaten or slept in days, dark circles under his eyes and he looked thin. “Kili” Bilbo said.

No Response.

Bilbo came over reaching out and gently touched Kili’s cheek and the young dwarf startled suddenly. “There now easy my Kee, its just me I wanted to talk to you”

“I’m not talking…”

“Its alright, I just need you to listen, can you do that for me?”

Kili nodded slowly.

Bilbo smiled and kissed the young dwarfs forehead. “Thank you my Kee” Bilbo said and paused for several long moments, long enough Kili looked at him. 

“Bilbo?”

“Kili….this is not easy for me to say and this will not be easy to hear…I want you to remember only your uncle knows what I’m about to tell you okay? You must promise me no one other then the three of us will ever know this”

Kili nodded not imagining what he was about to be told.

“Do you remember just after we started the quest and we stopped in the town of Bree and I was more then a little anxious?”

Kili nodded as they had all thought Bilbo had been anxious about the adventure.

“There was a reason…especially when we were in the Prancing Pony” Bilbo paused. “Years before I met any of you but after my parents deaths I had to go to Bree on business, I wish I had never left the shire” Bilbo said softly then continued. “I was staying at the Prancing Pony for the night and was enjoying a pint and a bit to eat, when I had finished I had decided to step outside for a few minutes to get a breath of air before I went to bed. I hadn’t went far when someone else had come out from the inn. A man, heavily drunk…I moved out of his way but it did no good he bumped into me. He started to harress me, called me Halfling and worse. I stammered an apology though he had been the one who had bumped into me, it didn’t do me any good” 

Kili was starting to get a bad feeling where this was going.

“He grabbed me by the collar and I fought and screamed for help. I kicked, or tried too, but he tightened his grip on me and dragged me into a nearby ally…he threw me to the ground knocking the breath from me. Before I could recover and attempt to get up he was on me I struggled of course, it did no good someone of my size compared to that of a man. His hands were everywhere…my clothing was ripped enough that it left me nearly completely exposed. He…he began to fondle me, called me a pretty whore. He’d never had a Halfling before…he knew I’d be tight he said. Fear shot through me…I knew what he had planned to do. I renewed my efforts but they were useless against him” Bilbo trembled a bit but made himself continue. He played with my nipples, kissed them…bit them…started biting my chest…his hands found their way down into what little remained of my pants. He grabbed my cock and stroked it a bit, the grin he had on his face….he moved his hand down and fear clenched my heart. I felt his thick finger there…I started begging again pleading with him to not do this to let me go I wouldn’t tell anyone. He laughed…he just laughed”

Bilbo took a shuddering breath as memories filled him. “He shoved his finger inside of me…he started to fuck me with it…it hurt oh Yvanna how it hurt…I wasn’t a virgin mind you, all hobbit fauntlings explore in their tweens. He kept fucking me with his finger before he added a second one…then a third one…I kept crying out and every time he would hit me to silence me. Finally he tired of fucking me with his fingers…he leered at me and I knew…I knew what was about to happen and I couldn’t do a damn thing to stop him. He freed his cock it was a massive disgusting thing, he…he lined himself up at my entrance and told me he was going to enjoy this, he was going to split me open like a good little whore and never would anyone satisfy me like he would. He shoved himself in, in one go and I screamed until I had no voice left as he began to pound into me…harder, faster. I couldn’t scream…I couldn’t fight…all I could was lay there on the hard, cold ground as he fucked me over and over. I don’t know how long it went on for and it seemed that night no one would happen past the ally…eventually he came, filling me with his seed. I felt sick…disgusted and dirty and degraded. He left me with a laugh and tossed a coin for service rendered…I curled up and laid there for a long time before I managed to force myself up and gathered what I could of my clothing. I managed to sneak back in to my room and washed using a basin and warm water”

Kili was horrified and at the same time he now knew Bilbo had suffered like he had.

“I stayed the rest of the night after I had barricaded the door, the following morning though every movement shot enormous pain through my body I turned and hurried home to the shire. I made it back to Bag End and I drew myself the hottest bath I could stand and I scrubbed my skin raw practically. I stayed inside for days, afraid to go out even though I was in the Shire and no men other then Gandalf ever came. Eventually I came out but would only tell others I had been exhausted and had been taking care of paper work. No one ever questioned it and I tried to pretend nothing had happened. Then of course a few years later Gandalf came, and of course 13 dwarrows” Bilbo said a small smile on his face then. “The only reason your uncle knows this is…well after we left the Carrock and we were at Beorn’s we talked and he kissed me and gently cupped my face. He was so sweet and gentle…but I freaked out and started having trouble breathing. He did everything he could to calm me down and asked me what was wrong. I finally told him, the first person to know what had happened to me. And you know what my dear Kili?”

Kili shook his head.

“He didn’t judge me he just held me close and told me it didn’t matter, that was the past and the past could not hurt us if we did not let it. And you know he was right, I clung to him and cried for the first time since it had happened. Thorin just held me close and whispered sweet words and told me he would protect me, no one would ever hurt me again without paying for it. Kili…I know better then most how important it is to share the pain, don’t carry it alone not when you have me, your uncle and Fili and Dwalin and all the others. We are here for you and we will support you no matter what happens”

Kili nodded slowly sniffling and let Bilbo pull him close and he began to cry clinging to the hobbit as if he were a lifeline and at that moment he was. He cried for a long time until it was nothing but quiet sobs and sniffles. 

Bilbo kissed his forehead. “Good boy my sweet boy” Bilbo said rocking Kili and humming.

Kili drifted off, before he got sick hours later.

Bilbo supported him as he threw up and Bilbo left him long enough to grab him some water and told a guard to go get Oin. 

Oin arrived quickly as he hadn’t been far away, he examined Kili and found what he had been fearing.

“Oin is Kili going to be alright?” Bilbo asked as he held the young dwarf.

“He’s…with child” 

Kili fainted dead away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the delay, real life sucks sometimes. I have another chapter ready almost done.

"Kili!" Bilbo shouted and went to him. He was breathing. Bilbo held Kili's hand. "Poor lad. Does Thorin know?"

"No...I had only suspected then it appeared he wasn't" Oin said.

"I guess we should let Kili decide if he wants to tell Thorin or not, but he needs to know," Bilbo nodded. Kili was starting to stir. He groaned. "Kili, lad," Bilbo patted Kili's hand.

"Tell me...tell me its not true" Kili said a quiver in his voice.

"I'm afraid it is, lad," Oin said kindly. "You're pregnant."

Tears filled Kili's eyes and he looked away so ashamed.

Bilbo sat on the bed next to Kili and handed him a clean handkerchief. "It's going to be alright, my boy."

Kili shook his head even as he took the handkerchief.

"It will. I don't know exactly how, but it will be alright. I'm here for you. Oin's here. Thorin and Fili will still love and help you. You're not alone."

Kili paled at the mention of his uncle and brother. He didn't want them knowing, he didn't want anyone knowing.

"Kili, look at me," Bilbo said. "Thorin needs to know, as your uncle, father-figure and king. Fili, well, I don't guess you have to tell him, but he's going to find out eventually. Wouldn't it be better if he found out from you, rather than a rumor or you finally starting to show?

"I'll not be going out and about...I can't" Kili said.

Bilbo put an arm around Kili. Kili tried to shove him off, but was took weak emotionally to push too hard. "There's no cause for all of this. You can still go out for a while before things get too noticable."

"You can't stay in here for the next year, hiding away lad," Oin said.

"A year?" Bilbo said. "Do dwarves carry for a full year?"

"Aye, how long to hobbits carry?" Oin asked as Bilbo rocked Kili.

"Oh, usually around nine months. Sometimes shorter, but never longer," Bilbo said.

Oin nodded. "I'll send for Thorin"

Kili looked panicked. "Bilbo, I can't tell him."

"Don't worry, Kili. I'll be right here. I'm sure Oin would be happy to tell Thorin himself. It's part of his job as a healer," Bilbo squeezed Kili's shoulders.

Oin sent a guard to fetch Thorin. "Kili I'll tell him you have no fear"

Kili cried quietly into Bilbo's handkercheif until the door knocked twice and Thorin walked in.

"Kili," Thorin went to him. "What's the matter?"

Bilbo rubbed Kili's back and Oin spoke. "He's with child my king"

"I feared this would be the case," Thorin said sadly. "Kili, we'll take good care of you. Children are precious and that includes your child. Oin, what are his chances of carrying such a half-breed successfully and will Kili's life be safe for doing so?"

"I wish I could answer that my king. If this were a dwarrow and human or even elf I could give you an answer"

Thorin sighed. "Are you alright, son?" 

"What do you think uncle? I'm carrying an orc spawn"

"You are also carrying a child of Aule."

"And that should make me feel better?"

"I don't know Kili," Thorin said.

"I don't want this"

"I know, Kili," Thorin said, sadly.

"What do we do now?" Bilbo asked.

Oin shrugged. "It's a pregnancy. We wait. If you get to feeling pregnancy sickness, you tell me. I've got herbs and teas for you. In fact, I'll bring some back to you later and just leave them here with you. That way you'll be ready. I'm sorry, Kili. There's nothing else to be done."

"Can't you...get rid of the spawn?"

Oin looked carefully at Thorin. "Aye, there are things we could do. There are herbs, that would make you loose the baby. But it's wrong to do that to a child of Aule."

Kili wanted to cry this wasn't fair.

"Listen Kili, the choice, of course is yours to make. If you truly wish to terminate this, that is your choice. And while it is half orc, it is also half Kili. Think hard. Do you really wish to kill your baby?" Thorin said.

"I don't know, I don't know" Kili sobbed.

Bilbo's arm was still around Kili's shoulders and he gave him a squeeze. "Now, now. No one is asking you to make that choice at this moment. It's a lot to take in. Why don't you try and get some rest. I'm sure it will do you a world of good. That and food. Plenty of food and tea. If you'd like, I can sit with you until you go to sleep. Or Fili. I'm sure he's dying because he hasn't been in here all this time with you."

Kili slowly nodded he needed Fili, even if he didn't want him to know.

"Fili? I'll right, I'll go and get him, if he's not already hanging out in the hall outside the door," Bilbo said. He wasn't too far off. Fili wasn't right in the hallway, but he wasn't far and the worst part, in Bilbo's mind, was that he was pacing. "Fili?" he called. The young blond dwarf jogged over to him. "Kili would like to see you. Oin and Thorin are still in there, but I believe they'll be leaving soon."

"Is Kili alright Bilbo?" Fili was concerned.

"Not really, I'm afraid. But it's not my place to discuss these things with you yet and certianly not out here in the hall. Go and see Kili. He needs your help, your love and your support."

Fili nodded and went to his brother. "Hey Kee" he said sliding onto the bed.

Thorin looked to Kili. "Do you need us to stay?"

Kili shook his head. "No, thank you."

Thorin nodded and left with Oin behind him.

Kili wouldn't look at Fili in the face, but rested his head on his brother's shoulder. 

"I'm here for you, Kee," Fili said. There were no questions, no demands, only a confirmation to his brother that he was there for him.

"Fee....I'm....I'm..." Kili couldn't even say the word.

"It's alright, Kili. Talk to me when you're ready."

Kili grabbed his brothers hand and put it on his stomach hoping he got the message.

"Pregnant?" Fili asked, his eyes wide.

Kili nodded crying again.

"From the orc?" Fili was horrified. He pulled Kili close. "I'm so sorry Kili. This is a situation you should never have found yourself in."

Kili clung to his brother sobbing he was so afraid, what if carrying it killed him.

Fili held him close. "Oh, my brother."

"I can't do this...I...." Kili managed.

"What does Oin say?" Fili asked

"He can give me something... But it would be wrong to kill a child of Mahal"

"Yes, I suppose. It would be my nephew or even a niece. Can you imagine me as an uncle?"

"You'd be a good uncle....Fili I don't know what to do, they are making me feel guilty for considering it"

"It is the way we have been taught. The idea of killing a child is a terrible one. The babe didn't have any say in its creation either. It is the product of a brutal, violent act. The baby is innocent. But in a case like yours, I don't think anyone would really blame you. There's probably a good chance it wouldn't survive anyway."

"But what if it somehow does" Kili said softly.

"Then we take care of it, or give it away to a family to adopt and raise it. I'll help you, Kili. You know I will."

Kili buried his face into his brothers chest sniffling.

It was a long time later than Kili finally fell asleep. Bilbo appeared that night with a tray of food and a pot of hot tea. The sleep, food and tea did help Kili feel a little better, and sitting with Bilbo and Fili, Kili could almost forget the pregnancy, but everytime the thought returned, his eyes filled with tears and a horrible wrenching in his gut would appear. He was pregnant with the spawn of the foulest creature that currently walked the earth.


End file.
